Bomberman (SSBGA)
This page is for Bomberman in Super Smash Bros. Global Apocalypse ONLY. Do NOT edit this page unless you are given permission to do so. Bomberman is the protagonist of the Bomberman series, first appearing in 1983's MSX game Bomberman. Bomberman is the second third-party character in Super Smash Bros. Global Apocalypse, representing Hudson Soft. He is the fifth unlockable character. How to Unlock *Play 200 Vs. Matches. *Clear the 100-Man Battle with any character. *Get Bomberman to join your team in Story Mode. (Story Mode only) Upon satisfying the above conditions, with the exception of the third one, the player must face Bomberman, in a match, in Final Destination. Character Description Bomberman is portrayed as the heroic, cheerful type, yet goofy, often saving his home planet from disaster. Like all Bombermen, he has the ability to generate bombs in his hands. The character's origins are rarely touched upon, but it's generally agreed that Bomberman is the first robot of his kind. The older NES game begins with "Bomberman" growing bored of making bombs in the underground factory of the Bungeling Empire, and after hearing a rumor that robots reaching the surface become human, he decides to escape. When he does, he becomes human. In later games, Bomberman joins the Bomber Base to help protect the galaxy. Attributes Bomberman is a mediumweight, floaty character with some quick and some slow attacks, but some of them are very powerful and unpredictable. And although a mediumweight, he is quite light for his size. He has a wide variety of projectiles, as he fights with only one thing: an endless supply of bombs. Bomberman has average walking and running speed. His Smash attacks and tilts deal medium knockback and damage. His Special Moves pack a punch, as well as his Grabs & Throws. His aerial game is rather slow, due to his very slow falling speed and floatiness. Overall, Bomberman is a very easy character to master and control, as he is an average fighter. Moveset Ground Attacks Normal *Neutral Attack - Two punches, followed by a kick. 3%, 3%, 4% *Side Tilt - Sticks his foot out. 10% *Up Tilt - Spins in place with arms outstretched. Hits multiple times. 13% *Down Tilt - Kicks to the ground. 8% *Dash Attack - Headbutt. 7% Smash *Side Smash - An uppercut from below to front. 19% (if fully charged) *Up Smash - Headbutt, similar to Mario's. 23% (if fully charged) *Down Smash - Jumps and outstretches both legs on each side. 20% (if fully charged) Other *Ledge Attack - Headbutt. 9% *Floor Attack (face-up) - Kicks on both sides as he gets up. 6% *Floor Attack (face-down) - Spinning kick. 6% *Floor Attack (sitting) - Gets up and outstretches both arms on each side. 10% Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial - Spins with arms outstretched. 8% *Forward Aerial - Kicks twice. 13% *Back Aerial - Kicks with both feet together. 12% *Up Aerial - Hits with his antena. 7% *Down Aerial - Throws a bomb which explodes instantly below him. 16% Grabs & Throws *Pummel - Headbutt. 2% *Forward Throw - Kicks opponent forward. 9% *Back Throw - Explodes a bomb on the opponent, throwing them backwards. 13% *Up Throw - Throws opponent up a bit and stretches with both arms, hitting them and throwing them upwards. 7% *Down Throw - Explodes a bomb on the opponent. 13% Special Moves Taunts *Up - Turns to the viewer and cheerfully waves to him. *Side - Pulls out a colourful bomb and stares at it, until it explodes to his face. *Down - Juggles three bombs. Idle Animations *Angrily looks at the viewer. *Takes a boredom pose. Entrance A gigantic bomb appears on the stage and the timer on it hits zero. It blows up with confetti and colorful smoke, and a happy Bomberman jumps out. Wins *Juggles multiple bombs, then fall off him and roll to the ground ad Bomberman falls down and cheerfully looks at the viewer. *Takes out a bomb with a timer. As the times hits zero, smoke comes out of the bomb, indicating it was a dud. *Jumps multiple times with arms stretched to the air, then takes a bow. Does that repeatedly. Loses Claps to the winner with a sad face. Victory Theme Bomberman Jetters - Multiplayer Win! Trivia *Bomberman is the second third-party character in the game (first being Geno), representing Hudson Soft. Category:Super Smash Bros. Global Apocalypse Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Bomberman (series) Category:Subpages Category:Males Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Bomberman Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Global Apocalypse